Project Summary/Abstract This D43 International Bioethics Research Post-Doctoral Training (IBRT) ? C. Asia Network will selectively recruit three post-doctoral (M.D., Ph.D. or M.D. / Ph.D.) inter-disciplinary trainees per year over a 5- year period (n=15 total) from four leading national medical universities affiliated with respective Ministries of Health in Central Asia LMICs including: Azerbaijan Medical University, Baku, Azerbaijan; Kazakh National Medical University, Kazakhstan; Kyrgyz State Medical Academy, Bishkek, Kyrgyz Republic; and Tashkent Pediatric Medical Institute, Uzbekistan. The program will serve as a comprehensive model for understanding bioethics, and learn about quantitative and qualitative research methodology and analytic techniques appropriate for the study of bioethics research topics relevant in the corresponding C. Asia LMICs (Foundations Phase). The trainees will implement mentored in-country bioethics research project relevant to the LMIC health needs and priorities (Implementation). They will receive expert guidance aligned with their area of research interest and scholarship (Research Project). There will be provision of project funding with appropriate budget justification. The participating program mentor group will include US, High Income Country, Turkey and LMIC expert faculties. The program will foster interdisciplinary collaborations in cross-cutting priority areas in the region and contribute to the development of LMIC leadership in bioethics research across the C. Asia Network (Sustenance). Finally the trainees will assume expanded roles to provide leadership in research ethics review committees, contribute to the application of responsible conduct of research, and provide expert bioethical consultations in their respective LMIC institutions (In-Country Impact). The overarching goal is to contribute to the development of an independent group of critical thinkers and leaders in bioethics research in the C. Asia region. The trainees will have opportunities to interact with leaders in bioethics and global health research and to present their work. They will also participate in recurring annual LMIC Bioethics Symposia and annual Research Methodology and Ethics Summer Institutes. The program will provide bursaries for trainees as well as faculty during the grant?s tenure to participate in these networking events (Networking). The PD/PI has two decades of experience in directing D43 programs and R25 training and research education program at Boston Children?s Hospital in collaboration with the Harvard T.H. Chan School of Public Health including a highly successful R25 International Research Ethics Initiative in Turkey/C. Asia.